


Non-game

by Joe (Lucia1)



Category: Historical RPF, Midway (2019)
Genre: Bottom!Best, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia1/pseuds/Joe
Summary: 迪金森行注目礼？
Relationships: Richard "Dick" Best/Clarence Earle Dickinson, Richard "Dick" Best/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	Non-game

你们把影子放到水面游荡。  
钢板上沉闷的轻响叫醒偷食老鼠踢踏踢踏你把口香糖压到舌下在倒数第七扇门，他把你摁在上面吻。  
然后你打开门。

“晚上好。”他嘴上的液体还在逗留，灯光很暗，但依旧亮闪闪的——他——你的长官——一个混蛋——最好的：新鲜，潮湿，总是准备得很好。  
你试图不去好奇他们的关系：迪金森和往常一样靠在门边，像座待命的灯塔。你总不太敢看他的眼睛。  
克勒格尔你才二十四岁，你对自己说，总有那么多你不理解的又想要你的命，比如这种游戏。你听见拉链的声音。  
“穿这个来加班？”  
“你还记得是谁把我睡衣弄脏的吗？”贝斯特，穿着连体飞行服的贝斯特，笑嘻嘻，由麦克抬着下巴，挑衅的光跃跃欲动。林赛非常有先见之明地捏出了口香糖，两指绕舌一圈：“明天要在三千英尺上裸奔，侦查目标会控诉你使用反人类武器。”——被赠六颗牙印——把口水抹回他脸上。  
“迪基会借我衣服的。”门边人接住他的眼神。三只手正隔着布料撩拨，在顺从地把膝盖触到地面前他尚有闲情调侃“今天好像有人很……”你抢先堵住他的声音到拔出去他会擦着嘴角望着你说真可惜，如果先接吻还能有个好味道，说得好像他会把你的东西吞下去做梦吧，你的拇指只弄干净了眼睛，“如果瞄其他东西也有这个准头……嘿！”趁麦克拉斯基把你难搞长官的最后一套衣服搞脏前你尝到薄荷味，下次：先接吻。噢还有瞄准。  
如果不是战争，你会冒着被禁用襟翼关掉电源侧飞迫降的风险从后档下手把长官的飞行服割成开裆裤，现在，干巴巴地揉他屁股，在手腕压上会阴前他最好的迪克恨不得给前裆开洞，你的手裹住卵蛋就足够。  
剩下的交给飞行服。  
他会主动脱的。  
但你们不许。  
前胸的口袋把指腹和乳头的进攻变得不痛不痒，你们干脆把手伸进口袋里推挤，他的手拢着你的在拉到小腹的拉链下用力揉动。总有人会代他解决衣服，贝斯特根本不急，直到高潮边缘他的长官走进灯下阴影，你们剥开他如剥开一个橘子，手劲太大，害他流着水，外皮开敞如豁开一道伤口，呻吟又痒又痛。  
横在胸前的胳膊压到穿环的乳头他战栗。新兵们总对每次停岸返船的长官期待不已——对每次停岸返船的长官制服下的新戴的小玩意儿期待不已。贝斯特正三心二意地给两边的家伙动作，托麦克拉斯基的福他可顾不上手劲，要是林赛敢在这时候把屌放他嘴里——拉架的事从来都给麦克拉斯基，他的长官，如果这时能把和他的大家伙一起塞在自己屁股里的小——一点也不他妈的小——玩意儿拉出来——自己将不胜感激，夹得更紧。这匹西部野马还不如真从裤裆里掏枪鉴于他操得跟决斗没区别直到灯光在眼中快速割开一道空白——得勒到更紧才不至于让两人连着倒下，贝斯特右手的精液正顺着腕骨淌到肘末，林赛扶起来时把它们都接在了手心。  
你还靠在麦克怀里喘气，从肋下穿过的红皮肤紧贴他的，有力，凶猛，汗水在每处接触里发涩。灯不亮但你不太能睁开眼睛，也许是刚才落在睫毛上的东西的缘故，几具赤裸的身体外你模糊看见那双眼亮得吓人，你知道他又吞咽一下，你眨眨眼睛。林赛捞起你的腿开始抽出串珠你总跟这混蛋不太对付又总想对付对付，在他越拉越慢越拉越慢到腿根再次抽搐E 尤 金 林 赛 啊等圆球全部绕在他手上时眼泪已糊得你彻底看不清  
林赛，是有那么点不忍心，在贝斯特艰难吞咽或吐出时。你听到气喘间隙的呜咽让房间乱跳的心都在抖动。所以在你造访——麦克可没打算拔出去——贝斯特咬住嘴唇，在两位长官的威压里噼里啪啦把眼泪砸进你肩窝，最好给他点甜头而他已慷慨交付“我是你的”错觉，礼尚往来。你进入时故意往他耳廓吹气，想着那对甜蜜又欠揍的酒窝，扇上去要小心手被颧骨划破。麦克拉斯基不会在这时候给你拉架所以大可更深的律动和你的上级一起把喘息变作哀叫，缠着你的腿不住滑落你抱紧他不久将滴落两个人的精液的屁股  
“啪——”体液让痛感只在那之上做了一次滑动，他擅长叫出婊子的曲线，还没从高潮中彻底解脱在你怀里像只被揍的小狗，会等你撑开淋漓的洞一边滴精一边乖乖呜咽。真舍不得把他放到另一人的怀里，当他被新兵舔着正红肿发烫的臀尖你的鼻子抵着他的脸亲昵的高热的很湿所以你们难得没有火花你轻轻说：“尿在我身上会让你好看。”  
他狠狠战栗一下。  
液体落到下个倒霉蛋的脚背时你学会了吹口哨，再见林赛现在是德金，在贝斯特被摁着小腹撒野后压着他重回液体里，鉴于布鲁诺刚系上领带在贝斯特贝斯特的迪克上，所以他拒绝在跪着被操时同时吸机械师的屌尽管他常对你们说suck it up而现在换你对他说——只要挺得过突然的收紧更深更深进到他喉咙噤声，你的长官已经不太会跪了，提着贝斯特站起来折起来的随便是谁你们将在一处相遇，你拉着左乳上的银环时贝斯特正靠着你的肩和迪金森接吻，他颤抖地牵着当晚牵他来去的手到正忙吃咽的深红的口，争着同你出入的霍平的性器贴在他长官的手心中——迪金森，就着黏液在贝斯特会阴处打转。你的长官已经叫哑他是用别的东西尖叫着的比如戴着蓝戒的手狠狠捏着游戏的手腕像被操纵杆操纵，也许是给个痛快也许是继续折磨而迪金森只停留在吻和指尖到你们射干净贝斯特还卡在你们怀里，迪金森握着他男友的枪支松开领带："Hanging on B,"液体挤弄的声音到每人耳朵里滑了一圈，贝斯特抖得没命，"we're almost home——"  
迪克·贝斯特终于被闪亮的虚线之一命中：克劳伦斯厄尔迪金森，时刻盯着他闪避铁鸟的高射炮，无论如何划破风划破空气划破嘶嘶作响的蓝你眼中的俯视图景开始旋动周身钢铁嗡鸣四下张开火花随你推来晃去落地的小鸟一只两只你的朋友你的血又冰又烫火的味道充盈胀破然后安全地安全地被击中在空中你安全被击中放开你的手摇摆的指针穿过玻璃将和钢铁分离你的蓝眼睛看到另一只你的蓝眼睛看到永恒胜利——他将接住敌人接住你迪金森，闭眼前视像留存的最后身影。  
——响亮的口哨甚至掌声，奶油从游戏中溢出在死亡前后你们之间一一抹过海绵或刀锋把倒数第七扇门撞出巨响亲吻亲吻亲吻声中，弥合，滴落盐水，再腾空，一如、还是、永远——  
继续摇荡啊你们的影融化月亮正处子般崭新。


End file.
